


Anemone

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pre-Tales of Xillia 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wingul reflects on his thoughts in the Temporal Crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anemone

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a short piece for English with some specific literary devices and today is the day that my Nii-san and I made it to the final boss in Tales of Xillia two years ago so I had to write about my beloved Wingul.

It was simple. And yet so complicated.  
Even so, to him there was no other option. He never so much as considered turning back now. They were already so close but with this last move he would turn them farther away than ever.  
Wingul’s breath came deeply as he turned his head upwards and opened his narrow golden eyes to the black distorted sky. It appeared as if a million galaxies had been carelessly mixed together then scattered across this small pathway to the opposing worlds. Differing sizes of geometrical shapes drifted in the air, hovering as if alive and watching his every move, daring him to defy his decision.  
Wingul knew there was no possible way for him to turn back. There was no way to say goodbye. There was no way to take back what he had done. There was no way to turn back the time. There was no way to let him know what he was about to do, although Wingul figured he already had guessed.  
The two were so different, Wingul like the dark moon and he the blazing sun. They balanced each other perfectly and Wingul could think of no other that he would rather follow.  
A shadow was all Wingul was, a stepping stone, someone to clean things up in the end. He was not meant to follow him into the dawn.  
He closed his eyes and lowered his gaze. Wingul knew that he was very much lying to himself. He was everything to that man. Wingul knew that he of all people would want him by his side. He wouldn’t trade him for anyone else. Wingul tried to convince himself that he wouldn’t need him by his side to make it easier for himself but in the end, it would never work.  
“Wingul?”  
Hearing the voice he turned and saw two figures standing at the ready before him. He was glad they had arrived sooner rather than later. It would make things go faster.  
Less time for regret.  
Wingul unsheathed his blade and took a determined step forward. He knew this was it. He knew what he had to accomplish. Taking a deep breath, Wingul faced the two who opposed him.  
Forgive me, Arst.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! 
> 
> You can find my anime side blog on tumblr at prettymotha012.


End file.
